Korrina's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While having a practice match with Ash, Korrina's stomach grumbles, and she then starts to let loose her bad gassy self. Of course, Ash is used to this by now, but he, along with Lucario and Pikachu, reasonably gets a bit annoyed... and Korrina's farting gets a bit more chaotic by the scene changes... she has the same voice as Amy Rose, what did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Korrina's Farting Problem**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: After all this time, I finally got to her. Perfect timing considering her voice actress, heh.

* * *

A slightly rainy afternoon as Korrina and Ash Ketchum watched their Lucario and Pikachu doing battle on the coastal Route 8, with Lucario having the obvious edge over Pikachu due to the electric mouse mascot's typical power reset.

"Go Lucario! Go smash to the extreme!" Korrina exclaimed, her voice being Amy Rose's 4Kids voice actress as she raised her arms in the air.

Ash chuckled as he turned to Korrina, folding his arms together. "You sure are pumped up and excited!"

"You bet, Ashy boy!" Korrina remarked as she wrapped her right arm around Ash, pointing at the sky with a wink. "Nothing could stop be from wanting to get strong and active!"

Korrina's stomach growled, with both her and Ash laughing sheepishly as Lucario and Pikachu stopped in their paths to turn to Korrina.

"Looks like I'm feeling hungry again!" Korrina exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, facing Ash. "Do you know any place we can go to?"

Ash thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "Hmm... well, we can go find a warp portal that will take us to Seaside Hill. I heard they have a lot of good places there-"

"Sounds great! Let's go and-" Korrina then felt something move in her stomach as she let out a brassy fart, her eyes widening as she blushed, feeling more embarrassed. "_O-oh my!_"

Ash squinted his eyes as he pointed at Korrina. "Did you... just fart?"

Korrina moved her hands about as she faced Ash. "It was an accident, I swear-" She then let loose another bassy butt blast, the flatulence strong enough, like Korrina herself incidentally, to send her sky high. Korrina screamed as she flailed her arms, landing back on the craggy ground with a thud face first, her spats covered rear in the air as a deeper pitched fart blew out of her big butt, with Ash slapping his forehead as both Pikachu and Lucario sighed.

"Great... now she's another one of the many flatulent females I encountered..." Ash remarked to himself as Korrina kept on farting away, with no one else luckily being present.


	2. Chapter 2

Arceus hummed to himself as he was making some eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon for breakfast, hearing a cellphone ring as he sighed. Despite being an all mighty God and high in the sky in his own realm, Arceus had to answer everything. So he did. It was Ash Ketchum on the phone.

"Yes, Ash, what is it this time?" Arceus remarked as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm trying to enjoy what little peace I have around here, or anything..."

"Yeah, hey Arceus. Korrina is having the usual." Ash remarked as he let out a sigh. "You know, a farting problem. As expected."

Arceus closed his eyes as he shook his head, murmuring very quietly to himself as he opened his eyes again, replying, "Well, why on earth is she starting to be gassy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! It just happened while we were having a battle!" Ash stated as he heard Korrina scream in the background. "And now she's farting to fly around!"

Arceus took in a deep breath as he stated, "All right, I'm going to get a view, don't go anywhere." He then opened a small portal, of which viewed Kalos as he spotted where Ash was, spotting his Pikachu and Korrina's Lucario, with Korrina herself farting deep pitched, brassy gas blasts as she was zipping around in the air. Arceus then cleared his throat as he told Ash, "Do you have anything to keep her down?"

"...not that I'm aware of." Ash replied as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing where Arceus was watching him from.

Arceus sighed as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll pop up after I make myself breakfast. Just keep Korrina from doing trouble."

"Easier said than done..." Ash groaned as he then was smashed by Korrina, who was farting to fly backwards.

"Sorry, Ash!" Korrina apologized above her loud, tuba like flatulence as she had both of her hands on her stomach. "I just don't know how or why I'm farting like crazy!"

Korrina and Ash then bumped into a huge tree, with Korrina farting a blast strong enough to push her forward as the tree itself toppled backwards, with Ash imprinted in it as Pikachu and Lucario looked at each other, shrugging as they had no idea on how to help Korrina out of her flatulent trouble.


End file.
